


【承仗/R】候鸟迁徙

by aick



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick
Kudos: 5





	【承仗/R】候鸟迁徙

仗助有时会跟着承太郎一起去海边散步，当然，仅限前者是在闲逛，海洋学家可没有时间在这种休闲活动上浪费时间，海星和涨潮可不会等人  
小男孩有洁癖，如果发现沙子黏在帅气鞋鞋上更是雪上加霜，仗助哒哒哒的迈着小碎步和前面的白风衣大人保持不温不火的距离，在快要踏入沙地时猛的停在原地，承太郎知道他要做什么，身着白风衣的年长者耐着性子等待小孩脱下鞋袜，卷起裤脚管露出雪白的小腿和脚腕，小心翼翼的踏入沙地，柔软白净的脚趾没入黄沙中，嘴里嘟囔着难受但依旧紧跟着他的爱人充当形影不离的小助手  
平心而论，承太郎不需要助手，这些调查工作他一个人也可以做的很好，再不济让白金之星当一会置物架，眼睛盯着海星加上适当的记录，一天下来工作就十分顺利的结束了，但承太郎放任仗助在自己身边转悠，年轻人的精力永远都那么旺盛，但仗助在自己身边时意外的安分，不闹不吵，将存在感压到最低  
小石子和贝壳会让可爱的面庞露出惊讶的表情，从岩石后蹿出的小螃蟹和海岸边攀爬的乌龟会吓到男孩，仗助的声音染上哭腔，逃窜到成年人的身边和他抱怨爬行类动物的恐怖之处，最后换来无奈的呀嘞呀嘞和带着海盐气息的安抚  
夏季的时候会有海鸥迁徙，白色的鸟类生物在杜王町的海滩上逗留，它们对浅滩里的小鱼小虾下手，吃饱喝足后在沙堆中嚼食沙石，这样能更好的消化，承太郎对仗助说道，手中的笔记一刻也不停歇，绿色的眼珠认真盯着密密麻麻的英文，仗助看了一会就觉得头疼，仿佛回到了学校里的下午第一节英语课  
仗助握着小面包给海鸥喂食，心爱的漂亮鞋鞋由疯狂钻石拿着，面包碎屑被括噪的小动物们啄的一干二净，小面包是在学校小卖部买的，男孩子从紧巴巴的钱包里扣出了最后的硬币向老板献上，换来了海鸥们的饭后甜点，承太郎看着仗助被白色的生物包围，打算等会给小男孩发点零花钱——他当然不会直说，承太郎一向都会护着小孩的自尊心，他会告诉仗助这是这个月的工资，一名无所事事跟在自己身边瞎转悠的助手的工资，当然后半句不会告诉他  
小孩把腿脚浸在海水里，一遍又一遍把沙子洗去，经常被人们喂食的海鸥变得亲人，拍打着白色的羽翼飞到仗助身边讨食，疯狂钻石把手里所剩无几的小面包递到仗助手上，小孩咬了两口面包随后不情不愿的让海鸥抢去，平日有洁癖的男孩意外的没有嫌弃这些鸟类，对待小动物时倒是变得相当宽容，几只胆大的海鸥直接落到了仗助手臂上，没有收起的爪子把男孩心爱的改制校服勾起了线——顺便把皮肤擦红，仗助皱着脸想要把它赶走，撅着嘴思来想去还是放任它们作祟，海洋学博士把这一切尽收眼底，男孩和海鸥融进了海岸线，日落之时的昏黄光线为男孩镀上金色的光芒

海鸥属于夏侯鸟，夏季时在这里繁衍生息，到深秋时又陆续飞往南方较暖地区越冬，承太郎一一应着仗助的问题，幸运的是他对仗助很有耐心，他的疑问一向很多，英语作业，数学作业，一股脑的倒到承太郎身上，眼巴巴的等着他仰慕的大人回答，无敌的承太郎先生败倒狗狗眼下，真不知道他是怎么学会这种撒娇方式的，大人皱眉想到，高中时代学习的东西早就没什么印象了，承太郎就着书上的内容和仗助讲解，后者也很享受承太郎先生的小课堂  
喔…可是秋天快到了呀承太郎先生，仗助撑着下巴趴在沙发上对着海洋生态图鉴发愣，它们是不是要走了  
最近确实快要降温了，承太郎看了眼日历，手上的笔依旧不停，花体字密密麻麻的布满整张纸，比数学还烦，仗助眼睛一闭把脸埋在海洋生态图鉴打算与世隔绝  
仗助在朋子女士的威压之下把黄背心换成了棉衬衫，亿泰对着这身搭配笑了一整天，并且打赌明天会变成红毛衣  
承太郎先生——这衣服有那么傻吗，仗助把小腿搭上沙发扶手，小手不安分的拽着承太郎的衣袖强迫对方对自己的衣服做出评价  
…很前沿的搭配，承太郎对着里面的一片白色看了许久，从贫乏的词库里翻了半天来回答他  
好过分，一点也不诚恳，仗助嘀嘀咕咕，把那本许久未动的海洋生态图鉴油翻了一页假装看书  
棉衬衫没有变成红毛衣，弹珠汽水变成了热茶，明日温度为十五摄氏度，仗助拿着傻乎乎的红色保温杯坐在酒店的椅子上，思考等会要不要买一点枸杞  
仗助，承太郎终于从论文里抬起头，和无所事事的小鬼进行今天的第一次交流，我明天要走了  
唉，唉——这样吗，失落从言语之中流露，但是转瞬即逝的，小孩马上又调整好了心情，向大人呈上毫无意义的微笑  
所以，想不想留个纪念什么的…  
承太郎在仗助身前弯下腰，脱下衣服后手掌抚上小孩的胸膛，白嫩的皮肤让人感觉吹弹可破，承太郎先生…请，请不要这样，仗助敏感的不行，未经人事的身子颤抖着接受来自成年人的爱抚，承太郎含上人的乳头，用牙尖轻轻摩挲着那处，直到小孩开始祈求他停下才转移阵地——恶劣的在肩上留下带血的齿印  
唔，好过分，仗助紧张的声音带上哭腔，半喜半忧的抱怨他  
仗助被承太郎强硬的打横抱丢到床上，不顾小孩的推脱直接压上人的身子开始扒裤子，修长的手指在隐秘的穴口那里按压，另一只手拉开床头柜在里面找到早已备上的软膏，透明的膏状物打湿了穴口，在小孩细微似幼猫叫声的低喘里直接插入，中指与食指拓开穴口，待仗助身子停止颤栗又加上了一根  
放松点，承太郎啃咬着仗助的耳垂，刻意压低的声音像是伊甸园中的蛇的诱惑  
承太郎先生…请快进来吧，仗助实在无法忍耐下去，指腹不断的磨蹭过前列腺，一阵又一阵酥麻的感觉像是触电似的磨人，大人被小孩无意的撩拨偷走了最后一丝理智，承太郎扯下皮带将欲望全盘托出，好羞耻，仗助捂住脸想到，原来承太郎先生什么都没脱  
承太郎喘着粗气把阴茎插进甬道，火热的温度包裹住许久没有得到发泄的性器，承太郎怀疑自己下一秒就要被压榨出来，别夹太紧，承太郎拍拍仗助的屁股，小孩的泣音更加明显，成年人只好无奈的接受了过于紧张的仗助的青涩行为，那我要动了，仗助点了点头，红着脸等待接下来的酷刑  
出色的记忆让承太郎很快寻回前列腺的位置，一次又一次的顶撞把仗助玩的欲仙欲死，在喘息和叫喊中哭泣，泪水和汗液交融在脸上，有洁癖的小孩早已无法顾及，双臂颤抖着环住承太郎的身体把乱糟糟的脸庞埋进肩颈那，借机来躲避直面其人  
承太郎先生…  
仗助从好无规律的喘息中挤出空挡努力维持着意识喊着他的名字，后者闷声应着人，下身的动作一次比一次激烈，硬生生的把人干到射，粘稠的精液布满小腹，马眼还吐着透明的液体  
承太郎在射精前退出了人的身子，在仗助腿间又磨蹭了几下射在他身上，腿间一片淫乱的模样更为小孩染上色情意味  
仗助硬撑着从床上坐起，懒洋洋的倒在承太郎肩上用一头乱发蹭着  
承太郎先生…海鸥是不是快要走了，仗助的问题把一向游刃有余的成年人问的一头雾水  
…是的，承太郎揽住仗助，用手掌抚摸着小孩的头发  
那承太郎先生要和海鸥一起走了，仗助小声说着，不敢抬头看人  
海鸥会回来的…在春天的时候，承太郎沉默了一会，给了失落的小孩回答  
虽然不能时常陪伴在你身边，但我也会回来，在来年的春与夏  
随即承太郎轻柔的抬起仗助的脸庞，把誓约印在了唇瓣之上


End file.
